¿Rubio o azabache?
by karin vongola
Summary: Hinata jamás había presenciado un espectáculo semejante. ¿Acaso era legal que el corazón latiese tan rápido? SasuHinaNaru


Es de Kishi.

**¿Rubio o azabache?**

* * *

No cabía duda que la suerte la había llevado a aquel sitio a presenciar tan impúdica visión.

Jamás había visto tanta exposición de carne masculina. Alto, delgado, rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético y definido, con músculos no demasiado exagerados.

Sus movimientos lentos, pausados y fríamente calculados hacían que todas aquellas que estaban mirándole, le persiguieran con ojos felinos por todo el lugar.

Era un pecado estar allí y no mirar; y más pecado mirar y hacer que el corazón pasase por semejante trajín. Los pálpitos venían uno tras otro sin control. ¡Demonios! ¿Podían sentirse tantas emociones al mismo tiempo?

Cierto o no, ella las estaba sintiendo.

No sabía si había sido por casualidad o a propósito, pero cuando sus ojos azules miraron directamente los suyos, casi se sintió desmayar. ¡Ese chico era peligroso! Peligroso para su salud y para su cordura.

La guinda del pastel se vino cuando él paró todo atisbo de movimiento y se quedo quieto a un lado de la pista. Entonces apareció un azabache de piel mortalmente pálida.

Despedía frialdad allá donde mirase, haciendo que las chicas emitiesen chillidos insoportables. Su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiarle al del rubio. Tenían la misma contextura, solo había una pequeña diferencia de altura. El chico de cabello negro era más alto y por ende, se veía más delgado que el otro.

Su camiseta negra contrastaba muy bien con su palidez, además marcaba levemente sus músculos. Sus ojos negros parecían envenenar con un simple vistazo. Aunque su expresión era seria y distante -a diferencia del rubio que destilaba confianza- aquello no hacía más que sumarle atractivo.

¿Cómo podía decidirse por uno de los dos? ¿Cuál era más guapo? ¿Cuál estaba más bueno?

Difícil decisión.

Todo dependía de gustos, probablemente.

Las caderas de ambos iban de atrás hacia adelante, levantaban sus camisas uno con lascivia, el otro indiferente dejándole al eufórico publico una visión tentadora.

Entre contoneos, el rubio saco su camisa y la arrojo tras jugar un rato con ella. Por otro lado el pelinegro, bastante más rudo arranco la suya, tirándola al suelo con desdén, cosa que provocaba gritos cada vez mas ensordecedores.

Ambos estaban para comérselos. Además bailaban de una manera tan jodidamente sensual sin dejar de lado su porte viril, que ella simplemente se quedo sin aliento y sin otros pensamientos que no fuesen aquellos dos.

Podía apreciar cada flexión muscular de pecho y espalda.

Sexy.

¡Rayos! Incluso la piel perlada en sudor jamás le había parecido tan erótica como ahora.

¿Cómo podría dormir sin soñarse entre los brazos de aquel par de exquisitos prospectos?

Más les valía no quedarse sin nada. Primero le daría un ataque cardiaco seguido de un desmayo inminente que podría ser perjudicial para su salud. Segundo, pero no menos importante, odiaba que esos dos se exhibieran así ante todas aquellas… ¡aquellas zorras!

¿Ella celosa? Nunca se había sentido así, y no tenía por qué sentirlo, pero de alguna manera pensaba que estaba más que justificado, al menos le pertenecían de algún modo. Estaban conectados por ser de la misma aldea y no permitiría que ninguno de los dos se juntase demasiado con aquellas cuestionables mujeres.

Si vislumbraba que una de _esas_ se atrevía a tocarles tan siquiera un cabello a cualquiera de los dos, no dudaría en aplicar la poderosa técnica del clan Hyugga a cada ser viviente, Sasuke y Naruto incluidos, por atrevidos. Mira que hacerle pasar por eso. Una cosa era la necesidad del momento y otra muy distinta hacer que sus celos bullesen así.

Nunca había mirado a Sasuke o a Naruto de esa forma.

Ciertamente sentía _algo_ por el rubio, pero era un amor más platónico que real, absolutamente nada que ver con… con ese aspecto que se presentaba ante ella en bandeja de plata. Además había pasado de Sasuke desde siempre, centrando su atención en el ojiazul cuando tenía oportunidad. Siempre fue una atracción más sentimental que física después de todo.

Nunca se le había ocurrido ver a su querido rubio en esas fachas, y de hecho, nunca había visto a un hombre con menos que sus ropas bien puestas; justo como Shino y Kiba, quienes siempre solían estar ataviados en abrigos, por más calor que estuviese haciendo.

Se habían visto en la banal obligación de conseguir dinero rápido. No podrían sobrevivir lo que quedaba de misión sin el sustancial poder monetario

La Hokage había encomendado un equipo de rastreo y ataque.

Justo lo que ellos eran.

Hinata se desempeñaría como rastreadora, Naruto sería el factor de ataque sorpresa y Sasuke, fungiría como líder de equipo y estratega.

El problema era la duración de dicha misión: un mes.

Por cosas del destino, algún experto ninja de altísimo nivel –porque no había otra explicación posible – había optado por tomar sus pertenencias mientras ellos dormían profundamente unas horas antes, mientras acampaban en medio del bosque. Solo les dejaron con el vano recuerdo de sus bolsas de dormir, probable lastima del ladrón hacia aquellos nobles ninjas que tan amablemente le cedían sus objetos de tan buena gana.

¡Eran ninjas, joder! ¿De qué servía el símbolo de Konoha en sus distintivos si se dejaban robar de una manera tan estúpida? Un hecho penoso a decir verdad. Patético. Un ninja siempre debía estar alerta sin importar qué. ¡Incluso un gennin recién graduado podría hacer mofa de aquella situación! Pero nadie lo sabría, al menos no por su boca. Sasuke jamás lo diría y se encargaría cortarle la lengua a Naruto si se atrevía a soltar aquella información clasificada.

Tras mucho recorrer, encontraron un pueblo.

Era una población bastante animada de noche, sobraban casinos, burdeles, pubs y demás locales de la vida nocturna. .

Una mujer les monto el ojo encima ofreciéndoles trabajo a los chicos en cuanto pisaron uno de aquellos cuestionables establecimientos. ¿Por qué un bar de striptease de entre todos los lugares habidos y por haber?

Naruto y Sasuke pasaron por una acalorada discusión que pasaba por temas diversos como, quien era el líder, curiosidad por saber cómo sería realizar aquel trabajo por una noche, dinero, la inminente mancha que representaría una acción semejante en la impoluta reputación del apellido Uchiha, otra vez dinero….

-¿Y cómo mierda esperas que me rebaje a moverme de semejante manera?

-Por lo mismo, Sasuke, nunca está de más aprovechar situaciones como esta, nadie aquí nos conoce, ¿acaso no accediste a hacer el sexy no jutsu en nuestra última misión?

-Hyugga no tiene porque enterarse de esto- siseo el pelinegro mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados-Además debíamos infiltrarnos en ese lugar…

-Exacto, es lo mismo aquí

-Pero esto no es una jodida misión

-Si no hay dinero no hay comida. Sino comemos, morimos de hambre

-Buen punto

-La única manera de obtener dinero fácil y rápido es haciendo eso

-….

-A menos que quieras que nos pongamos a fregar pisos, cosa aun más denigrante si a ver vamos, y no solo eso, porque ya hemos limpiado letrinas en nuestras misiones de clase D, el dinero que ganemos si quiera alcanzara para comprar unas pocas hogazas de pan. Atrévete a decir lo contrario- Retó el rubio

-Por una vez, tienes razón- admitió el Uchiha, tras sopesarlo un poco

- Esto solo implica contonearse un poco, quitarse unas cuantas prendas y listo, el dinero cae solo

-Hablas como si ya hubieses pasado por esto…- Dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con tono de advertencia

-Ni imaginas lo que tuve que hacer mientras me fui a entrenar con ero-sennin.- dijo mas para sí mismo que para los demás- en fin teme, como te iba diciendo, necesitamos…

El dinero terminó ganándole al orgullo Uchiha, después de todo, el hambre a veces podía más que cualquier cosa. Y con Naruto de por medio, el asunto no iba a ser tan sencillo. Su terquedad e insistencia podían lograr exasperar al más paciente y convencer al más incrédulo.

Y así habían llegado a aquella situación.

De ninjas a Streapers, ni más ni menos.

Sinceramente, no se les daba nada mal.

Ni siquiera imagino que el cuerpo de Sasuke pudiera moverse de semejante manera. Qué decir de Naruto, parecía cómodo y natural para él, comprobado y certificado gracias a su maravilloso Byakkugan. ¡Y Por supuesto que había tenido que activarlo! Aunque podría haberse arrepentido al ver tan nítidamente aquel espectáculo… ¡No! Para nada. ¿Cómo podría uno arrepentirse de mirar algo así?

No sabía que ver a alguien abrir unos simples botones pudiese resultar tan placentero, lo hacían a un ritmo pausado mientras tomaban las solapas de los pantalones y movían la cintura de un lado a otro. Podía vislumbrarse la parte superior de sus bóxers en la abertura de sus pantalones. Y cuando se los quitaron… ¡Oh mierda! Los músculos de las piernas de ambos se marcaban a través del ajustado lycra, ¡y qué decir de _eso_!

Por kami….

Naruto no parecía apenado. Después de todo, solía tomarse la vida sin mayores preocupaciones. La expresión de Sasuke seguía igual de indiferente que al principio.

Ella pudo haberse divertido hasta el final de no ser por la seña que le hacía Naruto para que se acercase, y la mueca de advertencia que le enviaba el Uchiha si se atrevía a no hacerlo.

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil, en parte por el recién experimentado espectáculo y en parte por lo que se venía, camino lentamente hacia el lugar.

Era un objetivo más de la misión. Así lo había dado a entender Naruto. Así lo había confirmado Sasuke. Era un medio para llegar a un fin y nada más. Si no hacían eso, no podrían sobrevivir. Y aunque podían robar… no, no podían. Oh rayos ¡Demonios! ¿Por que tenían los ninjas que respetar un maldito código de honor? ¿Quién había sido el genio que dijo que todo ninja que se considere fiel a su aldea debía respetar las pautas establecidas por las leyes? ¿No podían ser ese tipo de actividades algo ilegal? Lo sería si fuesen menores de edad… pero ya habían dejado esa época hacía tiempo.

Si tan solo no la hubiesen metido a ella en la conversación. Si tan solo ella hubiese dicho no. Si fuese más osada y alzara su voz cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, aquello no estaría pasándole. Ahora debía asumir sus responsabilidades. Sasuke había accedido finalmente gracias al acuerdo tripartito. Si no lo hacía, entonces… no quería ni imaginar que podría hacer el Uchiha en su contra.

Mientras caminaba, sus piernas temblaban. Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, la mayoría mujeres y algunos hombres que habían escuchado que habría un espectáculo para ellos. ¡Joder!

Subió una pierna y hasta allí funcionaron sus neuronas.

Naruto tomo una de sus manos y Sasuke la otra, halándola para ayudarla a subir. ¿Cómo era que lo había practicado? ¡Ante el espejo era más fácil que con aquel montón de gente! Además no tenía a su lado a dos apuestos chicos que le hicieran de acompañantes mientras ensayaba. Era una misión… una misión. Debía concentrarse. Todo era producto de una necesidad.

No sabía qué le ponía más nerviosa, si el imponente físico de de aquel par pasando tan íntimamente cerca suyo o sus incesantes toqueteos que, por sí solos, le hacían enrojecer.

¿Quién le mandaría a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? Ni siquiera pudo chistar cuando los penetrantes ojos azules del apuesto rubio la miraron con malicia. Menos aun abrir sus labios cuando la fría e imperturbable mirada del azabache le escudriñaron en busca de algún atisbo de protesta, cosa técnicamente imposible tratándose de ella.

Mientras contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, sintió que unas manos recorrían su cintura con lentitud pasmosa, un escalofrió se apoderó de su cuerpo al sentirlo, luego otro al percatarse que se trataba de Sasuke. Con un osado movimiento uno de sus dedos delineo el pecho del chico lenta y libidinosamente. Cuando Naruto comenzó a quitar la liga de encaje que adornaba la parte alta de su muslo con sus dientes, dejo de respirar, de pensar y de ser consciente.

Aquello había sido todo lo que una chica como ella podía soportar...

* * *

**Fin**

¡Oh rayos!… creo que Hinata no aguantó tanto morbo… de lo que se ha perdido… Y lo que ha visto la muy condenada. ¡Qué suerte que tiene! XD

Espero hayas disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Gracias por leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
